catalafandomcom-20200216-history
Homer simpson
thumb|400px|...Filòsof i lliurepensador de pell groga i cap poblada per dos pèls. Es tracta del típic pare de família americà (tot i haver nascut a COGECA ja que s'ha criat en Íscar) de 39 anys d'edat, de poca intel · ligència, poques ganes de treballar i moltes d'emborratxar i veure la televisió atipar-se de productes alts en greix. A Homer no li importa que li truquin obès (perquè no sap el que és), el que realment li molesta és que li truquin gros. Un dels seus majors somnis és convertir-se en una rosquilla gegant de xocolata i farcida de crema. Millor conegut a Llatinoamèrica amb el pseudònim misteriós i inidentificable "Homer". Malgrat la seva escassa intel · ligència i sentit comú, la majoria dels que li seguim li envegem. Per què? Molt senzill, per tot el que envolta la seva vida, a saber: Té un lloc de treball fix com inspector de seguretat en una central nucelar, malgrat nombroses agressions al seu cap, absències, ia la seva escassa o nul · la capacitat productiva (el normal en aquests casos, anem). Té a més un despatx propi amb una placa en la qual es llegeix "Don't forget, you are here forever" (No ho oblidi, està aquí per semper), recordant la naturalesa vitalícia del seu càrrec. Ha sobreviscut caigudes des d'un gratacels, des d'un canó de 500 m de profunditat, a ser disparat repetidament per un canó, a la caiguda d'un cotxe a sobre, a innombrables xuts, que se li tanqués un pont en el seu cap perquè, posteriorment , Diversos cotxes li passaran per sobre, a l'explosió d'una llauna de cervesa moguda amb Saña pel seu fill Bart, a un holocaust nucelar, a enfrontaments amb la màfia i amb pirates, a atacs cardíacs, a un accident en una refineria, a ser electrocutat, a naufragis a alta mar, a abducció, a sengles atacs d'innombrables corbs i d'un teixó els quals li van provocar greus danys, a la ira del gremi de camioners dels EUA, a una puntada giratòria de l'innombrable (episodi inèdit) , A la intoxicació per menjar un peix verinós, que li caigui una interlocutòria etc. Aquests fets ens fan pensar que Homer és immortal. Ha estat en coma profund durant diverses setmanes. Ha viatjat a la Tercera Dimensió. Va vèncer el campió d'estirar al Japó i quan li anaven a lliurar el premi, va deixar KO a l'emperador. Vèncer a Tony Hawk en un concurs de patinets, sent així nomenat "El rei d'aquest pseudo-esport" Va parlar amb Déu i sap el sentit de la vida. Està casat amb Marge Simpson, una dona intel · ligent, sacrificada i que està bona, malgrat el trossa hortera que pentina. Li arriba els diners per mantenir als seus dos fills, Bart i Lisa, segons ell. Ha viatjat a l'espai amb Neil Amstrong. Ha interromput un concert de U2, i posteriorment ha estat apalizado pels seguratas de Bono.También pels Xarxa hot Chili Peppers, i ho van treure de l'escenari. Timó a R.E.M. perquè tocaran en la seva cotxera, Michael el vocalista del grup s'ho havia de fer amb una ampolla però es arrepintió perquè ... és Homer Simpson!. Ha estat inspector de sanitat de la seva ciutat. S'ha anat de gira amb els Smashing Pumkins i Peter Frampton, entre d'altres. Va conèixer a una companya de feina que estava canó, que tenia les mateixes aficions, ia la qual es va poder portar al quatre si hagués volgut. Va ser manager d'una cantant de Country macizorra ia la qual també es va poder haver portat al quatre. El seu veí Ned Flanders es deixa gorronear. Ha estat guardaespaldas de l'alcalde de la seva ciutat, protegint de tots els matones de la màfia només amb l'ajuda de la seva filla menor. Pot ingerir residus nucelares sense sortir malparado. Ningú li vol ... S'ha donat d'hòsties amb George Bush (pare). La seva dona està bona, i les dues dones amb les que ha pogut tenir una aventura també. Hem de recordar que Homer és calb, gros i ximple. Ha estat home bala. Se li encallat el cap dins del darrere del seu porc, gairebé mor per asfíxia (el puerco). Uns matones arruïnar el seu negoci de matones (mateix Gran Theft Auto o Scarface (Caratallada, amb Al Pacino). Després d'això va decidir fundar la comunitat virtual de Criminapolis (on pots ser matones al teu gust i apalear dòcils ancianitas per guanyar diners i semblar més cerdo davant els teus amics). Va ser seu amo fins que Bill Gates li trec també aquest negoci. Ha guanyat un Grammy amb un grup de cançó vocal. És sub-campió dels pesos pesants de boxa. Es va casar a Las Vegas amb una fulana i quan la seva dona es va assabentar sobre el va ajudar a alliberar-se d'ella. Ha estat a punt de fer ric diverses vegades: inventar un licor anomenat flamejat d'Homer, va tenir a Bobo, ós de peluix en la infància del senyor Burns, va inventar un martell elèctric que es va deixar al museu Edison, va treballar per al seu milionari germanastre i li fastidio el negoci. Ha estat en diversos països dels 5 continents: Canadà, Brasil, Regne Unit, de Safari a Àfrica, Austràlia, Japó ... És superatleta d'un esport espanyol que s'ha exportat a tot el món, que practica a totes hores, sobretot en la seva feina. No parlem d'una altra cosa: la migdiada. Entre els seus estudis i doctorats, destaquen la seva moltes hores de Tetris que de moment només li han servit per poder posar en el seu cotxe tot el que compro en un mercat organitzat per Rainier Wolfcastle. I malgrat les coses que ha fet en la seva vida ... está siempre deprimit per que el cotxe fantàstic no li fa cas .. (la veu del cotxe fantàstic i de Homer a Espanya és del mateix doblador, per si no ho saben ). Encara que tots no ho creen Homer és un home molt culte i seria molt intel · ligent si no tingués un llapis al cerebrooo ... entre les seves lectures preferides i recomanades destaca el valor nutricional i components d'un pot de cacauets amb mel ... Coneix a desenes de famosos Poques vegades, per no dir cap, Homer ha anat al servei a "fer les seves necessitats" o sigui, "caca". El dia que vagi per primera vegada, caldrà trucar al FBI, Jack Bauer i l'Exèrcit Nord-americà. També a Bush i Aznar per a que verifiquin si és una arma de destrucció massiva. La famosa J del seu nom Molts són els que alguna vegada s'han preguntat que significa la J d'Homer J. Simpson 'el seu nom, doncs bé, en un capítol Homer destapar un dibuix de la seva mare en el qual està escrit el seu nom complet, "Homer Jay Simpson", l'acudit està en que "Jay" és "Jota" peró en anglès, aquesta aclariment és per a aquells descerebrados que o bé no ho hagin agafat o bé no tinguin ni "Jota" d'anglès. Les seves feines al llarg de la seva vida Al llarg de la seva llarga i exemplar vida ia pesar de ser un prezoso del cul, Homer Simpson ha estat: Inspector de seguretat de la planta nuclear de Springfield Venedor de gelats Lladre Granger Baralles de pòquer Assassí a sou Bomber Venedor de greix venedor de sucre Amo d'una companyia d'internet (posteriorment destru ... comprada per Vil Gais) Estrella de Rock Venedor de ressorts Entrenador de Football Americà Àrbitre boxejador Conductor de Monorail Camioner Conductor d'ambulància Taxista Artista Plàstic Bagabundo Cantinero Caçador Quiropràctic Tenista Crític de Menjar Friki de fira Enquestador Salamandra de seguretat Don escombradora Acomodar de bitlles Missioner Professor Entrenador de Cavalls Ajudant al Badulaque Gerent de la planta nuclear Guarderia Secretari del senyor Burns President de la planta nuclear de l'Índia Consejal de neteja Alcalde de "Nova Springfield" Estafador Guardaespaldas Cap de patrulla veïnal de seguretat Guàrdia de seguretat del reformatorio Veu del gos poochie Catante de Opera Pallasso personal del Senyor Burns Barman i altres treballs que em valen fong ... Intents de matar Ned Flanders Comprar un ordinador per matar Ned Flanders, però va ser un intent fallit que gairebé ho aconsegueix. En un especial de Halloween el xut amb una escopeta (sense saber que era un zombie ...) En un altre especial ho va intentar amb clons seus .. (un sortir defectuós i malvat, i va néixer Peter Griffin) En un altre va intentar utilitzar un mico radioactiu, però va ser també un fracàs. Un cop va assolir en somnis, somiant que era l'ós Yogui Simpson que devorava al guàrdia forestal Ned Flanders. Hi va haver un en el qual Marge Simpson ho atropellament amb el cotxe, matandolo, encara que ressuscitar com home llop dic a Hulk Hogan però aquest en comptes de matar Flanders, el format a l' En l'actualitat segueix planejant absurds intents d'assassinat, cadascun més sorprenent i ridícul que l'anterior, amb el que ens farà riure. Demostrar que Déu no existeix. Devia fallar algun càlcul. La seva família El petit Homercito al trabajoSu fill gran, Bart Simpson, tot i no donar més que problemes, és força enginyós i popular. El Germà Bessó de Bart, Hugo, que viu al entretecho de la casa Simpson, que és el bessó bo i que no aporta RES a la història ... La seva filla mitjana, Lisa Simpson, té un elevat coeficient intel · lectual per a la seva edat (8 anys), toca el Saxofon com ningú, i té un gran futur, malgrat que la seva intel · ligència és ignorada en el si de la seva família. El seu germà Bessó ex multimilionari al qual Homer li va arruïnar la cursa deixant-lo en fallida després d'haver demanat permís per a la invenció d'un automòbil bizarre que volia valua en milers de dòlars. La seva filla petita, Maggie Simpson, no aporta molt; normal, és un nadó, però té l'avantatge que plora poc i no parla (el somni de molts pares). Sap manejar la escopeta, per poc assassina al senyor Burns quan aquest li intent robar una Piruleta, i el rifle, l'utilitza quan Homer anava a ser assassinat per la màfia. Cal destacar que a la pel · lícula la nena salva a Homer ja Bart de ser assassinats per un boig alt mandatari del govern de Schwarzenagger. Produeix un agradable so amb el xumet. El seu pare, l'avi Simpson, malgrat estar en un asil, va liderar una comanda en la II Guerra Mundial; en una ocasió va estar a punt d'assassinar a Adolf Hitler i va guanyar una Creu de Ferro, un maluc de ferro i una cama de ferro . Com oblidar-nos del seu fill adoptiu, Hans topo l'afecte Homer demostrava besándolo al front (segons ell perquè li recordava a un cacauet ensucrat), també és el fill perdut dels simpsons, Bart, al qual un detectiu aconsegueix reconciliar amb els simpsons. Com no oblidar la seva mitja germana anglesa, Abbey (No, no és Abbey Road), producte d'un amorío amb una anglesa que es queia de Tia Bona Empollona (No confundais amb la Dra. Cameron). Per cert: li agraden els pell Segons un estudi recent realitzat per la NASA sembla ser que aquest personatge no és ni més ni menys que el mateix Déu, representat en dibuix animat per portar la bona nova. No obstant això, nosaltres no li fem ni puto cas i ens descojonamos d'ell ... Com som ...